harroway_paradisefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Emergency Response Team
You are part of an elite asset protection unit in the direct service of Tau Ceti Central Command. As an emergency response team member, your job is to return your assigned station to survivable conditions. Good luck. Okay Let's Go You begin in the special operations area at Central Command. As soon as you spawn in, announce your arrival over the response team radio channel (currently :h) and your preferred specialization (Commander, Security, Engineering, Medical). Next, move into the main lobby and get ready. Your team leader might call for a briefing at this point; make sure to actually attend the briefing and to listen carefully. Tools of the Trade Emergency response team members are provided with some of the best tools available in their field. You have a lot given to you, so make sure to make the best use of your equipment and not accidentally cause more damage to the station. = Standard Issue Equipment = All ER members have their own colored version of hardsuits. They provide a good defense against most common damage types you'll be facing, that is, brute, laser, ballistic. All ER members also possess a survival kit containing a knife, internals, flare, centcomm radio, synthflesh patch, salicylic acid. Your Centcomm provided ID will be able to access any functional airlock on the station. Commander As a commander you deploy with the least amount of equipment with you, however, make no mistake, your presence on the ERT is vital. It will be your responsibility to lead all ERT related operations on the ground and ensure your mission success. * Advanced energy gun * Telescopic baton * Pinpointer * Cuffs Security The security response team members get access to some of the most advanced weaponry Nanotrasen has to offer. Don't forget, however, that you still follow space law and therefore should not shoot to kill criminals that are not dangerous. Your standard equipment you'll usually be deploying with includes: * Accelerator Laser Cannon * Ion carbine * Hybrid taser * Security belt with flash, knife, telescopic baton, stun baton, flashbang * HUDSunglasses * Extra handcuffs * Extra flashbangs Engineering This is the job you'll want to take if the station is suffering from hull breaches, hackers, sabotage or anything in-between. Your standard engineering equipment include: * Energy gun * Telescopic baton * Rapid construction device (RCD) + 3 compressed matter cartridges * Toolbelt with tools * Insulated gloves * Magboots * Optical Meson Scanner Medical Medical response team members deply with a limited amount of all around equipment, but if you need more, seek the medbay. Your priority concern should be the well-being of the ERT, heads of staff and Centcomm VIPs. Be resourceful. * Energy gun * Telescopic baton * Hypospray ( filled with 30u of Omnizine ) * Field surgery kit * Advanced first-aid, toxin, oxygen treatment kits. * Compact defibrillator * Advanced health scanner HUD Additional equipment In addition to the equipment you normally begin with, Centcomm may grant you additional or upgraded versions of what you have. They could also take away certain equipment if they deem it unnecessary for the current situation. Clear for Takeoff At some point you're going to have to actually get to the station. The special operations shuttle due south of the main lobby will be used for this purpose. When everybody is suited up and ready, the team leader will generally issue an order to get onto the shuttle and move out. If you don't have a commander in your team for some reason and the rest of the team has assembled a long time ago, you can still launch the shuttle and try to do your best without an official leader. You probably won't be allowed to return once you leave, so don't forget anyone or anything. Just Doing My Job, Sir Once you arrive aboard the Cyberiad, it's time to get to work. Get a feel for what's going on in your specific department. If your an engineer and there are breaches to fix, you should probably assist in fixing them. Likewise, if you're a medic and there are injured people to find/heal, you should probably start there. On the other hand, everything is subjective; listen to what the situation is from the command staff and make sure you know what're you're going to do before you rush into the fray. Fixing up the station Generally, once you arrive on the station you're going to be asked to help fix whatever caused the elevated security level in the first place. This could be any number of things, but most of them follow a general procedure. More often then not you will find yourself working in the the department you specialize in; medical specialists are most likely to be found in the medbay, engineering specialists are probably out fixing breaches, etc. This isn't always the case, though. Be ready to adapt to any ridiculous situations the round might try to throw at you. Communication is key By default, your radio is equipped with a response team decryption key that allows access to every department channel as well as your own secure response team channel. Your radio is your friend, use it! The best way to figure out what the situation and what you should be focusing on is by asking around on the radio. You'll probably be talking on your secure channel a lot as well, so don't forget to check in with your team leader every once in a while so he doesn't think you're lost, dead, or SSD, if you have temporarily split up to cover more ground. The Man in Blue The first response team member that chooses to spawn as a commander is the designated response team leader. The team leader dons a blue hardsuit and is there to coordinate his or her team effectively and get the station back into working order. They'll usually be the ones barking orders at you (and sometimes at regular station personnel) in an attempt to keep everyone from going insane. Response team leader is, more often than not, a stressful position to be in. Respect. All in all, if you're not sure what you should be doing, try asking your team leader. They should be able to point you in the right direction, however make sure to pay attention to what's going on and give suggestions if needed as well. Power Struggle When it comes to following orders, your team leader's word always takes precedence. It doesn't matter if it's the Captain who ordered you to fire that guy out of the mass driver, the final word is always from your team leader. Of course, you should also take into account your own reasoning. If your team leader orders you to release the singularity, you should probably do a double-take and think before you possibly destroy the entire station. Going Nuclear In the event that the team does not accomplish their assigned objective in a timely manner, or finds no other way to do so, attached below are instructions on how to operate a NanoTrasen Nuclear Device. The nuclear device itself will be present somewhere on your destination. The Emergency Response Team Leader will be given the Nuclear Authentication Code. Hello and thank you for choosing NanoTrasen for your nuclear information needs. Today's crash course will deal with the operation of a Fission Class Nanotrasen made Nuclear Device. First and foremost, DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING UNTIL THE BOMB IS IN PLACE. Pressing any button on the compacted bomb will cause it to extend and bolt itself into place. If this is done to unbolt it one must completely log in which at this time may not be possible. To make the device functional: # Place bomb in designated detonation zone. # Extend and anchor bomb (attack with hand). # Insert Nuclear Auth. Disk into slot. # Type numeric code into keypad. Note: If you make a mistake press R to reset the device. # Press the E button to log onto the device. You now have activated the device. To deactivate the buttons at anytime, for example when you have already prepped the bomb for detonation, remove the authentication disk OR press the R on the keypad. Now the bomb CAN ONLY be detonated using the timer. A manual detonation is not an option. Note: Toggle off the SAFETY. Use the - - and + + to set a detonation time between 5 seconds and 10 minutes. Then press the timer toggle button to start the countdown. Now remove the authentication disk so that the buttons deactivate. Note: THE BOMB IS STILL SET AND WILL DETONATE. Now before you remove the disk if you need to move the bomb you can: Toggle off the anchor, move it, and re-anchor. Some general pointers once you're on the field * Once the ERT has assembled centcomm will usually not allow an escape shuttle until you contain the situation or die horribly trying. Keep in mind your own ERT shuttle can also be hijacked. * Your help will generally be much more appreciated if you are doing something meaningful. You should generally try to co-operate and communicate with other crew rather than simply doing your own thing. They can point you out to the priority issues on the station let you know about any anomalies on the station. * If you have been called in during the prime of antagonists try not to engage overwhelming odds under the belief that you can take on anything. Take a moment to think up of a plan and gather crew to help before blindly rushing into your death. * You're not just about combat, you can be called in to deal with medical and engineering issues as well. Make sure to choose your role appropriately or else you might end up having nothing to do. Category: Jobs